


You'll take me home where the magic's from (And I'll be with you)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis,” Harry says as they're sitting in the cab home, his hand stretched out over his belly. “There's a baby inside of me. We're gonna be dads!” He has an excited look on his his face, and Louis finds himself beaming back, not thinking about anything other than the fact that in 8 months, they will have a little HarryLouis, someone with (hopefully) Harry's hair, and his or Harry's eyes, and he's so so happy.</p><p>“I know, baby,” he answers, “just imagine. We'll get it lots of cute clothes, and it'll have three uncles who'll love it more than anything else in this world.” </p><p>Or, Harry is pregnant. They couldn't be any happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll take me home where the magic's from (And I'll be with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [westsidestyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/westsidestyles/gifts).



> So this is my first time writing anything, and I hope you still like it. Also, I loved your prompst so much I started each one, but decided on this. I hope you like it.

******You'll take me home where the magic's from (And I'll be with you)**

It begins with Harry throwing up in the mornings. The first time is the morning after Harry's birthday party, which included quite a lot of alcohol, so they don't read that much into it. But two days later it happens again and after the third time Louis forces Harry to go see a doctor about it. Harry has to take several tests, which lead to him and Louis sitting in an office in front of a big table with Dr. Smith behind it. And her telling them that Harry is pregnant. Apparently Harry is one of the 0.0000035 percentage of men all around the world with the ability to get pregnant. Afterwards she explains how the pregnancy is going to proceed, how many times they have to visit her what with Harry being a man, and in the end they leave, quite shocked, but happy.

“Louis,” Harry says as they're sitting in the cab home, his hand stretched out over his belly. “There's a baby inside of me. We're gonna be dads!” He has an excited look on his his face, and Louis finds himself beaming back, not thinking about anything other than the fact that in 8 months, they will have a little HarryLouis, someone with (hopefully) Harry's hair, and his or Harry's eyes, and he's so so happy.

“I know, baby,” he answers, “just imagine. We'll get it lots of cute clothes, and it'll have three uncles who'll love it more than anything else in this world.”

“Yes. Oh my god, we have to tell them! And our parents! They're gonna be grandparents! Oh my god Louis, we're gonna be parents!”

“Baby,” Louis has started stroking Harry's tummy next to Harry's hand, and now Harry's putting his other one over Louis'. “I'll text them, and we can go up to my parents this weekend and invite Anne and Robin. And you can even visit Gem tomorrow.”

With his free hand, Louis fishes his phone out of his pocket and types a quick _come to our flat, got some big news for you xx_ in their band WhatsApp group. He immediately receives an answer from Niall, and Liam answers that him and Zayn are on their way. Five minutes later, Louis pays for their cab and then Harry and him are making their way inside their house, where Louis puts on the kettle while Harry goes to sit in the living room and turns on the TV.

Not ten minutes later Niall arrives, bolting inside their house with loud: “Honeys, I'm Home.” He, as well as the other boys, all have a key to their house, since Louis tends to forget his keys, and Harry and Louis trust them enough not to disturb them all that often. Niall falls down in the seat next to Harry and starts talking about how much he misses Barbara, his girlfriend, to fill the time until Zayn and Liam arrive. Which is five minutes later, and Louis brings the tea to the living room, and some cookies Harry made the day before. After they all have their tea, the three boys turn to them expectingly.

“Okay,” Louis starts. “So Harry hasn't been feeling so well these past few days, so we went to see the doctor, And no, he's not ill or anything, he's..”

“I'm pregnant!” Harry says before Louis can finish his sentence. Liam starts choking on his tea, Zayn drops his cookie and Niall's jaw has dropped to reveal bits of cookie inside his mouth.

Zayn recovers first. “You're what?”

“Pregnant,” Harry answers, beaming from ear to ear.

“But.. How..What?” Niall says, confusion clear on his face. “ _How_?!”

“Well, apparently Harry is one of the very few males with the ability to get pregnant. So, that's what happened.” Louis says, and that's when Niall jumps up and starts crushing them both, murmering: “Congratulation motherfuckers!” in their ears. Zayn and Liam join them too, until Harry says: “Stop! Pregnant man here. We don't want the baby to be crushed.”

At that they all pull back, but Nialls puts his hands happily on Harry's tummy. “I can't believe there's a baby in there. We're all gonna be uncles!” He says, slowly rubbing circles on Harry's belly. “And you're gonna be dad's! Holy shit, we have to go shopping and make sure the flat is baby safe and..”

“Niall calm down,” Louis interrupts him. “We'll get to that. Right now, we still have to tell our mums, and also Management. Oh shit guys, Harry can't go on tour pregnant. We'll have to take a break!”

“Lou, calm down, we'll talk to them. But our mothers are more important don't you think?”

“You're right. Oh my god, I still can't believe this,” Louis says.

After a few celebratory cocktail (non-alcoholic for Harry), they call it a night and the lads leave.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The next day, they're visiting Gemma in her flat not so far from theirs, and after she finds out the news, she hugs Harry as if he'd come home from war. Harry explains to her how it's possible for him to be pregnant, and then she hugs him some more. Later that day, they also go on their first baby shopping tour. Which basically consists of them buying too many rompers and toys. (They're pretty sure this baby is going to be the most spoiled child in the world).

Two days later, they're on their way up to Louis' parents, having also called Harry's parents to invite them over to tell everyone the news. Harry is sitting in the passenger seat and eating a banana, bobbing his head along to the music, just looking happy. When What Makes You Beautiful comes on, they both just start singing on top of their lungs, and afterwards they're just really really happy.

They arrive two hours later and before they're even fully outside of the car the twins are throwing themselves in their arms. After that it's a blur of hugs and kisses and “ _I missed you_ ”s and once they're finally inside, it's time for their confession.

Harry and Louis are sitting in the armchair next to the fireplace, on the opposite side of the three couches. They're looking in eight expecting pairs of eyes, and suddenly Harry just can't hold it in anymore and just blurts out: “I'm pregnant!”

After that it's another blur of _what_?s and _how_?s and their mum's crying and Louis' sisters being excited about being aunts. The whole weekend after that consists of everybody around them being extra nice to them, and Harry and Louis playing a lot with Doris and Ernest to _practice_ as Louis' mum had put it. There's the time when the girls are all already in bed, and Mark and Robin are doing god knows what, when Anne and Jay are sitting at the kitchen table with them, Louis' hand in Harry's and they start taking about pregnancies with them.

“You know, when I was pregnant with Gems, I used to eat really healthy, like no chocolate or caffein at all. I didn't do it with you, and look where it got us. But, you should definitely make a plan about food, and like things you have to do once you're getting closer to the baby's birth. Did you think about moving? Like buying a house?” Anne starts to tell them. “Yeah, you should definitely think about a house.” Jay agrees. “Okay, thank you. I guess we'll be looking for a house then,” Louis says, squeezing Harry's hand under the table. Their mum's go on and on about what they'll have to do, and on monday morning they all part with teary eyes and smiles on their faces.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

Two months later has them both siting in Dr. Smith's waiting room, anticipating the first ultrasound of their child. They are asked in to her office, and Harry has to lay down. She puts the gel on his belly, warning him about the cold, and then she's running the thing over his tummy and there's the picture on the monitor. Suddenly there's the sound of a heartbeat, and then they can see something on the screen. It looks a bit like a peanut, but that's what Dr. Smith is pointing on, and it's their baby. A little child, with a heartbeat, and a peanut formed body. And Louis is so overwhelmed that he starts to cry, and he just registers Dr. Smith leaving the room and then he's hugging Harry and Harry is crying too and they're just crying into each others shoulders because they're so happy.

“I love you so much Louis,” Harry says through his tears. “So, so much and I love our little pumpkin, and we'll be a family. I love you so much.”

And Harry's rambling, they both know he is, but Louis has never loved anyone as much as he loves Harry, and he loves his rambling so much that he doesn't care and just presses his lips to Harry's. Afterwards they just lie there, watching their baby and listening to its heartbeat. Five minutes later Dr. Smith comes back.

“So, do you want it on film and a picture?” She asks.

“Yeah definitely,” Louis answers.

“Okay, so you can get it at the reception, and you'll be coming again in four weeks, just to make sure everything's fine. And somehting else: you'll definitely need to have a caesarean section, so we'll talk about the birthdate then. There isn't much else I can do for you this early. But if you have any questions, just go ahead.” She tells them while tapping away on her computer, then turns to them expectantly.

“Yeah, so, when will we be able to know the sex of the baby? And does he have to take any specific vitamins because he's a man or something?” Louis asks.

Dr. Smith smiles at him. “Well, we should know the sex by week 20, which is in two months, so I can tell you then. And no, there's no need for him to take anything else since he has everything a woman has in his body. Well, except for the vagina, but that's obvious. Like, his body produces the hormones, but not so much as if to turn him female. So like, everything's there.”

“Okay, thank you so much,” Louis says, standing up while Harry is wiping down his stomach and pulling his shirt down again. They ask for the photo and video of the ultrasound, and then they're on their way home. As soon as they arrive, Harry calls the lads and Gemma and tells them to come over to show them the video, while Louis sit down in front of his mac to send it to their parents.

Half an hour later, they are all sitting in front of the TV with pizza, beer, something non-alcoholic and fruit and they are all watching the baby inside of Harry. After that, someone (probably Niall) turns the conversation to baby names, and then they are all arguing about whether it should be a boy or a girl, and whose name should be in the baby's name (in the end they agree on Emma for a girl since it's in Gemma, and James for a boy because it's Niall's and Liam's middle name and Zayn and Gemma are big Harry Potter fans. And should it be Emma then James as the middle name and should it be James then Emma as middle name).

So after all Harry and Louis couldn't be any happier, only that two weeks later Gemma comes by again, bringing dozens of adverts for houses that are on sale. She tells them of her favourites, the ones with lots of guest rooms and big gardens, and the old one's with lots of charm and many angles and probably lots of secret passages. So the next weeks consist of them looking at houses, buying lots of baby stuff, and going to another doctor appointment. It's Harry's sixteenth week, and they are told that the baby should be coming on October 13. Dr. Smith tells them she'll be doing all the paper work, corresponding with the hospital etc..

Two days later, Gemma is back again with “the perfect house really, lots of rooms, and a big garden, and it's a little bit out of the city so it'll be quiet,” and then they are driving to this house, and it really is perfect, with a really big kitchen for Harry and a grass field big enough to place a whole football stadium on it. So two weeks later, they are the proud owners of a house, and they are getting ready to move.

One week later Harry has another Ultrasound, he's slowly starting to show, and him and Louis are sitting in the waiting room, anticipating the moment when they'll know the baby's sex. They're called in ten minutes later, Dr. Smith shaking each of their hands, before she tells Harry to lie down again. “Okay, so, cold again,” she says and squirts the gel on his belly. “Okay, so here we have the head, and here the legs, and no penis in sight.”

“Really? It's gonna be a girl?” Harry asks, eyes wide.

“Well, it could be that the penis is in between its legs, and we just can't see it, but that's probably not the case so yes, it's gonna be a girl!”

Harry is full on crying then, squeezing Louis' hand and staring at this beautiful thing. “It's gonna be a girl,” he whispers, and then looks up at Louis. “A girl. Emma James.” And Louis has to laugh at that, because really, Emma James, but it's the name of their baby girl, and then he's crying too, and Dr. Smith leaves them alone again.

After they've both cried a bit more, they emerge from the room, and get the new ultrasound video and photos, as well as the date for their next appointment. And then they have another round of pizza, beer non-alcoholic beer and fruit evening with the lads and Gemma (where they decide to not call her Emma James but to call her Emma Johannah Anne because they're both big fans of their mums.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Harry is seven months pregnant, and he can't see Louis anymore when he sucks him off. They're in their new house, in their old bed, and Harry woke up with the feeling of Louis' mouth around him, and he can't see him. That is definitely a disadvantage of pregnancies they hadn't thought about before, so Harry has to put lots of pillows behind himself to see at least the crown of Louis' head, and they manage it, but Harry can't lie on his stomach to save his life, so he just wraps his hand around Louis' cock and brings him over the edge.

Later that day they're in their daughters future room, finishing painting the walls apricot so Zayn can start to paint the flowers over it, and in the following week they're building all the furniture for her. They are also in the last rounds of buying clothes and all her supplies, now that they know that she's a girl. Dr. Smith will have them every week from now on until she is born, to make sure everything’s going the way it's supposed to go. It's alright.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

They're one week away of the birth date, and Harry feels like he's going to explode. His butterfly is all stretched out, and his back is giving him more trouble than ever. He definitely can't wait until Emma is finally there. He visited Dr. Smith yesterday, their last meeting before monday, his due day, and she told him everything about the birth. He's a bit sad that he can't give natural birth. But he's happy he'll still get to hold her just after she is born, and that Louis can be with him.

It's only five o'clock when he wakes up, but he can't sleep anymore, so he goes down to the kitchen, prepares himself a cup of tea, and sits down in his enormous chair with lots of pillows to watch the sunrise. He doesn't want to wake Louis up, not when these would be the last days they'll be getting a night full of sleep, so he's pulling out his phone instead, pulling up twitter. Every little thing about the pregnancy on his twitter had been posted by his PR team, also the reason for their break had been explained by them, and the only reason anyone knew for sure that Harry is pregnant is because of a photo Louis posted with a before/after picture of Harry's belly two months ago. So, he's on twitter, and for the first time he's tweeting something again. Just a massive thank you to everyone for being so supportive and not bothering them and then he takes a picture with the cup placed on his belly, and puts it on Instagram. After that he spends some time on twitter to answer some questions, some about how his pregnancy's going, one about the sex of the baby, but he doesn't tell them the name. And he's just genuinely happy.

Two hours later Louis steps out on the terrace, looking half asleep but as beautiful as ever. He's carrying a tray with what looks like a full english breakfast, and Harry is so in love with him it's ridiculous. So they are eating, and Harry shows Louis the picture (which has already so many likes it's unbelievable) and then they're just enjoying one of the last days they'll have with just each other.

Later that day, Anne comes down, to help Harry prepare for the surgery, since she also had one. And Harry had asked her to come, because he loves his mother very much, and he'd like to know that she's also just outside the room as well as four other people. And then the days are ticking by and Harry had his appointment in the hospital about the caesarean section and then it's sunday evening and Harry's surgery is the next day and he can't wait.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

They're going to the hospital in the morning. Harry's surgery is scheduled to be at three o'clock, so they woke up extra early at around six, so Harry could have his last meal before the evening. Louis also forces him to drink, but his bladder is already under pressure, so Harry gets Louis to stop. They arrive at the hospital at eleven, and the midwife is shaving him and he has to put on this dress like thing which is open on the back. And then he has to wait, Louis beside him, until it's half past two and he's getting pushed in the operation room and Louis has to put on the clean clothes in the room next to the operation room, but he won't be allowed in here just until the surgery starts.

Then he's getting anaesthetized from the chest down and then Louis is suddenly standing next to his head, and for the whole process Harry is just staring into Louis eyes. And then suddenly there's a scream, and then the midwife is putting a baby on his chest, and it really is a girl, and then Harry is crying again because he's so happy and he can feel Louis' hands on his shoulders. While they're standing there, the doctor is closing the cut in his stomach, and then they're brought to a room where Harry can come down from the surgery, and then the midwife is there again to weigh and measure the baby. After that she shows Harry how to breastfeed her, and then they're alone and Harry has his beautiful daughter, with dark brown hair on her head, and blue blue eyes, just like Louis', and Harry couldn't be happier.

On the next day, Anne and Gemma arrive at exactly eight when visiting hours start to see them both. Sometime around noon, all the other boys arrive too, and in the evening Jay arrives,and Harry is still exhausted but so so happy. Anne and Jay are bursting into tears when they hear Emma's full name. He has everyone he loves most in the world around him, and a beautiful daughter on his tummy. He really couldn't be happier.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Later that week they bring her back into their house, and everyday at least one of the boys is around to help them. The first weeks are perfect, and on Zayn's birthday they have a huge party. Consisting of the boys and Emma. And it's a right laugh when they see what Louis had the bakery put on the cake: _Happy `thank you for your party last year, we got a daughter out of it´ Birthday_.

On her first birthday, they invite all their family and the boys and their girlfriends over and they just have a lot of fun. On Harry's birthday, Harry's mum offers to watch her for the day, and it's the reason why, one month later, Harry is pregnant again. So in November, they go home with a healthy boy, named James, and when James is two and Emma is four they record another album.

The next year, they go on tour again, but with a not so tight schedule, so one concert per day and every two to three days. Lux is big enough to play with them, so during the concert there's always somebody from their Tour- Family to look after them. Their mums accompany them during the europe part of the tour too, and the fans are so supportive and have stopped mobbing them whenever they're out with their children. One year later, they record One Direction's last album, and then they go on a big goodbye tour, since Barbara, Niall's fiancée is also pregnant, and Perrie is also maybe possibly ( Zayn wouldn't tell them) pregnant, and Liam and Sophia are planning this big big wedding, and they've all bought houses in the same road as Louis' and Harry's, so they'll always be together, and that's what's important, that no matter what, they'll always be right next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first of all, I know fuck all about pregnancies, especially caesarean sections.  
> Second, I am not a native speaker, and most of this probably didn't make sense, but I tried.  
> I hope you at least enjoyed it a little.  
> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
